


Without You (What am I?)

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Will Graham is in love, and Hannibal is emotionally distant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You (What am I?)

"Dear Will, there is no reason to cry," Hannibal coos. "My poor boy."

He reaches up a smooth hand and brushes the hair back from Will’s face. Will looks up at him mournfully from his kneeling position at Hannibal’s feet.

"I-I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t—"

Hannibal puts a finger to Will’s lips before parting them.

"Hushhhh."

Hannibal puts his cock against Will’s trembling lips, and Will opens his mouth further.

"That’s a good boy. That’s it."

Will locks eyes with the man above him. The one who will change him, fix him.

Hannibal moans lowly.

Yes, this is his design.


End file.
